bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
Nishiura High School
Nishiura High School (西浦 高校, Nishiura Koukou?) (or 24ura for short) is the primary school of the Big Windup! series. Background Nishiura High School is a public school located in the Saitama Prefecture, 20 minutes away from the nearest station so many students have bicycles. It strives to instill autonomy and self-reliance in its students so many school events are handled by students. Unlike most schools, the students do not have a uniform requirement so they are allowed to wear street clothes, but most students prefer to wear uniform-looking clothes. Baseball team Background Nishiura High School initially did not have a baseball team, only the softball team. With Momoe Maria and Tsuyoshi Shiga's efforts, the baseball club was formed, thus, the team consists of all freshmen players. The baseball field is located far away from the campus, so the team uses bicycles from the clubroom to the field. The coach used her own savings for the baseball equipment and balls. Their club room is in the area called "Sub-pool club room," which is primarily used as a changing room. The team also has an "apartment room". Aside from the usual practices on batting and throwing, they also receive lessons from Shiga-sensei to improve their concentration and mental health. In-between breaks, they also play Jungle Gym Freeze Tag and other games, which helps in training their muscles, stamina, and reflexes. These games are also the deciding factor on what ingredient will be put inside the onigiri. The team has two sets of uniforms - one for practices and the other for tournament games. The uniform used for practices is white without name print while their uniform used for tournaments is in cream color with the name print "Nishiura" (red color, cursive-like) located at the center of their uniforms. The logo consists of the letter 'U' overlapping the letter 'N' (both in yellow color) which is found at the center of their black-colored caps. Since Nishiura does not have a required uniform, they wear uniform-looking clothes when they have games (usually in white polo shirts and black pants which they used to wear during middle school). Team members , Maria & Chiyo supervisor, coach & manager.]] Momoe is the coach of the team and in charge on team's strategies and plays while Shiga becomes the team's supervisor and in charge on team's health and awareness. Chiyo Shino'oka is the team's manager who prepares the food for the team after the club activities and analyzes the video of the opposing teams. Support The team has a cheering squad led by Yoshirō Hamada composed of his friends Riki Kajiyama and Keisuke Umehara. Hamada also gets Yoshiyuki Matsuda and Shouko Nonomiya to play trumpet and Chika Fukami to help them with drumming while Ayano Tomoi and Mia Ogawa become the team's cheerleaders. There is also booster club led by the players' parents. Hanai's and Mihashi's mother in particular volunteered to begin making food for them. The coach heaps praise upon her players, which in turn makes the mothers proud. Ren's cousin, Ruri, also joins the ladies in the bleachers to watch the team's first game in the tournament against Tousei. During tournaments, Hamada, Kajiyama, and Umehara wear gakuran with the armband on their left arm. Tomoi and Ogawa, on the other hand, have their own uniform used for cheerleeding. Tournament Results Trivia * Urawanishi, the school the manga-ka attended, seems to have been the design for the school. The two names are similar as well. Because of the anime's popularity in Japan, Urawanishi's official school website features a screenshot from Big Windup! on the homepage. Category:Schools Category:High Schools Category:Nishiura High School